Truth or Dare Anyone?
by Summer's Sunshine
Summary: Well, what can I say? Winx Club and The Specialist plays one of the best game made...Truth or Dare! Guarantee you in stitches! (Well I did anyway). Here's a dare for YOU...Read this story! Hope you enjoy! :D
1. Pink Unicorn Knickers & Lip-Balm

**Hello! **

**Sorry I haven't updated ''Dancing Queen?'' for a long time! **

**If you got any good ideas for ''Sparks Fly'', just review! **

**Thanks you for clicking on this story! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Winx Club! **

No P.O.V

It was a boiling summer day afternoon, the Winx girls and the Specialist were staying at Magix Resort for an eventful vacation. But due to the scorching weather, they were forced to stay in their un-air-conditioned hotel room...

''This weather is illogical!'' Grumbled Tecna shutting her laptop lid with a bang, failing to receive any Wi-Fi.

Stella flopped back onto the bed, inspecting her nail for the millionth time.''All this stuffy humidity is ruining my hair!''

''Our holiday is RU-INED!'' Moaned Musa, ''I've waiting to go to the Golden Auditorium since...Forever!''

''Even I don't feel like going to the gym!'' Added Aisha, mopping her head.

''Puh-lease!'' Musa groaned, ''don't mention that drat ''G'' word!''

''Like gym? Gymnastic? Gymnasium? Gymnast? Or do you mean gyming?'' Teased Aisha.

Flora glanced up from her super-thick dictionary-size book. ''We can always read! Or go on Fanfiction!'' She suggested sweetly.

But the Winx was too weak from heatwave to answer.

''Come on Winx!'' Bloom cried suddenly, ''we can't let just the weather ruin our vacation! Let's do something instead of slouching and complaining!''

Stella's eyes lit up. ''Like shopping!?''

''NO STELLA!'' everyone shouted in alarm.

''Cool it! You don't_ have_ to...But it would be nice.'' Stella giggled.

Flora sat up abruptly. ''I've got it!''

''What!?''

''Actually...It's not a good idea after all...Doesn't matter!'' Flora replied, stumbling over her words.

Stella lunged for Flora neck. ''Tell me! I'm going to die otherwise!''

''Yeah!'' Joined in Musa, shaking Flora's arm violently, ''you won't let your best friends just die would you?!''

''Ok! Ok!'' gave up Flora, throwing her arms up, ''I'll tell you!''

''So?''

''It's this game Miele taught me, it's called ''Truth or Dare''

''That sounds daring!'' Cut in Aisha, bouncing up and down on the cushions.

''The rules of this game is simple: You pick a target, and ask: ''Truth or dare?''. If the person say ''dare'', you have to give them a dare to do, if ''truth'', you ask a question and he or she'll have to answer it, truthfully.''

''Let's play!'' Shouted Musa and Bloom in unison, forgetting all about the heat.

''Bu-'' Flora began.

''But I still think shopping is a better option...'' Stella sulked.

The Winx gathered onto the floor, sitting in a circle.

Musa's P.O.V

''Who's first?'' Tecna asked.

''Me! Me first! Me first!'' I squealed, straining her hands up high like an over-excited child.

''Ok Musa! Truth or dare?''

''DARE! Of course!'' I cried happily.

The girls all, except me, huddled around eagerly, whispering furiously.

''We've got it!'' Stella giggled madly.

''You have to prank call...Griselda!'' Bloom broke out into laughter.

''WHAT?!'' I shriek, falling off the bed in shock. Are they crazy?

The Winx burst into roar of laughter.

''Do it or be a chicken!'' Aisha chuckled, dodging pillows thrown by me.

''Fine!'' I huffed, fishing out her phone. I can't believe I'm actually doing it!

''Put it on speakerphone!'' Flora urged as I punched the numbers that she found on the phone book.

The Winx held their breath as my phone sang an ear-splitting old classic tune...

''Hello? Griselda speaking.'' A familiar gruff voice said.

''G'day madam'' I replied in my best deep man voice, ''this is...uh...Murphy from Smiley Survey, I need to you answer a few of these important questions.''

''Hurry up then young lad, a young woman like me need their beauty sleep!''

''Thank you madam! Question one: What colour is your underpants that you are wearing now?''

''...Pink with unicorns.''

Bloom stuffed her face into a pillow.

Musa stifled a laughter. ''Question two: What's your favorite bra brand?''

Aisha rolled around the floor, jammed her mouth with tissue to prevent laughter.

''Is this a prank call?!'' Griselda roared.

''No madam, this survey is for the company...Bras N' Things.'' I quickly said.

''Better not! I personally prefer Bargain-Bra.''

Flora and Tecna raced out the room, strangling from laughter.

''Question three: Who last smacked your bum?''

''Excuse me young lad!?''

Stella bang her head on the bed-side table while trying to pass more tissues to Aisha.

''Last Question: Will you marry me?'' Musa cried in her normal voice, choking with giggles.

''Why I never! Musa Me-''

I clicked the hang-up button before Griselda get to finish, and grinned triumphantly around the room.

''MU-SA! You are a genius!'' Bloom screamed.

''Nah, I could do better'' I replied modestly.

Flora and Tecna scramble into the room, throwing themselves onto me. ''That was HILARIOUS!''

Throwing the soggy tissues removed from her mouth into the bin, Aisha exploded into guffaw.

''Imagine Griselda wearing a pink undie with unicorns!''Stella giggled crazily ''So fashionable! One point for Musa! Who's next?''

Flora's P.O.V

Tecna waved her phone in the air, ''I just downloaded a ''Truth or Dare'' app! It helps you choose who gets the next turn!''

Everyone crowded around Tecna as typed in all our names, and punched ''Spin'' button.

The arrow on the screen landed on...

''Ah! Flora!'' Cheered Bloom. I groaned inwardly.

''Truth or dare?''

''...Truth.''

''Awwwww!'' Moaned the girls', disappointed, ''BOR-ING!''

''Pleeeaaase Flora!'' Stella begged, throwing me her famous puppy-dog eyes.

I bit my lips, ''fine...''.

''YAY!''

''Now what shall the dare be?'' Stella grinned wickedly.

I chewed her nails nervously as the rest of the Winx whispered excitedly.

''We have decided!'' Declared Aisha.

''Your dare is...'' Began Musa, trying not to laugh.

''To write ''I love you'' on Helia's boxer!'' Finished Bloom, clapping her hands in glee.

I stared blankly at the Winx as if they were speaking in gibberish.

''Flora?'' Bloom said concernedly, ''you ok?''

Sense came back to me, ''WHAT?! How is it possible? Their room is locked and...It's just CRAZY!'' I yelled, blushing madly.

''So that means you are CHICKEN?'' Said Musa, flapping her arms about as if she's a head-less chicken.

''Buk...Buk...BAR!'' Musa clucked.

Stella wiped a tear away from her eyes. ''Sooooo...Flora?''

Everyone stopped laughing and turned and eyes onto me.

''...I will''

''Hooray!''

''That's my girl!''

I cringed, how could I agreed to my most horrifying nightmare?

''Come and choose a lipstick from my collection to write it with!'' Stella urged. Stella is famous for her ginormous lip-balm collection.''

''A-are you sure?'' I stumbled, shocked, ''those are your precious babies!''

''Dar-ling! You need to use special things for special occasions, like this one!'' Stella cooed, opening a shiny golden box.

''WOW! This is rich coming from Stella!'' Aisha chuckled.

Stella pouted.

''What about something sweet like ''Marshmallow Melt''?''

''Or something mysterious like ''Starlight Spearmint''?''

''Oh I know! Romantic like ''Valentine Vanilla'' and ''Cupid's Caramel''!''

My eyes blurred with so many variation of lip-balm...It's so hard to choose!

''I think I'll simply just go with Strawberry''

* * *

><p>Still Flora's P.O.V<p>

Clutching the Strawberry lip-balm in my sweaty hands, I glanced back at the girls trying to hide behind the palm tree pot, giggling madly.

There's no going back now, I thought to myself grimly.

Cautiously, I slipped to the front of the Helia and Riven's hotel room door, praying that the door is locked.

But no, with a gentle shove, the door opened a cracked. I could hear Musa giving a silent cheer.

I poked my head into the room. The place is a MESS! Dirty clothes was scattered all over the floor, a couple of dust bunnies visible underneath bed and radiator. YUK! Boys!

Stumbling over muddy football boots, I found myself in-front of a large wooden chest. I took in a big breath and opened the first drawer...

T-shirts...No

Shorts...Nope

I gave a scream as a tiny spider crawled up my arm. I quickly covered my mouth and brushed it off.

Sweaters...No!

...Aha!

I gingerly picked up a light blue boxer with my thumb and index finger and placed it onto a desk.

With wobbling hand, I slowly marked ''I Love You'' onto the boxer, couldn't believe what I'm doing.

Much to my fright, voices of Riven and Helia floated into the room:

''It's nearly Musa's B-day, I'm gonna get her a guitar that she wanted for a long time!''

''Really Riven! You're really improving!''

''Thanks mate! How about you and Flora?''

I dropped the boxer and lip-balm quickly and rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind me swiftly.

''FLORA!'' Shouted Bloom as I burst into our hotel room, ''We were so SCARED when we heard Riven and Helia coming back!''

I just grinned sheepishly back at the stunned Winx girls.

''Did you do it though?'' Tecna asked excitedly.

''Yep!'' I cried proudly.

''OMG!'' Aisha squealed.

''CATCH MEEEEEE!'' Stella screeched dramatically, falling onto the bed.

''And you would not believe what I heard!''

''What?!'' Musa urged.

''Oh! Uh...'' I stammered, realizing I can't tell.

''BTW,can I have my strawberry lip-balm back Flo?'' Stella requested, holding out her palm.

I gulped.

Suddenly, voices of Riven and Helia drifted into the room:

''Riven! Did you put my blue boxer on the desk?''

''Hell no! Why would I do that?''

''Wait a second... WHAT?! It says ''I Love You'' on it!''

''Sorry mate, April fool has passed long ago!''

''No I'm serious!''

''What on Earth?!'' Musa said.

I giggled nervously.

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Every new chapter will have two dares in it, and some truth in between. **

**Now I have another dare for you...**

**Review! **

**Light up the world, **

**Flora **

**P.S Suggests your dares in the reviews! There might just be a chance that your dare will be in the next chapter! **


	2. Luscious the Frog

**Wassup readers?**

**This is my second chapter! **

**Enjoy! :D **

Stella's P.O.V

''One point for our flower girl!'' Bloom announced, using her fist as a microphone. ''Who's the next competitor?''

Tecna hit the ''spin'' button as we all crowded around her eagerly.

''It's me! It's me!'' I sang, prancing around the room.

''Truth or dare?''

''Dare of course!''

Aisha rubbed her hands together evilly. ''Ah Stella! This one is gonna be a good one!''

''As long it's not anything to ruin my style and flare!'' I replied, tossing my hair over my shoulder gracefully.

A devilish grin crept up onto Musa's face. ''That's it!''

The Winx whispered furiously away while I finished painting my fingernails.

''Ready to hear this magnificent dare?'' Tecna asked, grinning.

''I'm born ready!''

Flora cleared her throat, ''Your dare is...''

''Is to dress up as an old lady and annoy people in this hotel!'' Bloom cried triumphantly.

''Oh my stars!'' I shrieked, dropping my nail-varnish bottle, staining the carpet bright yellow.

''Will we get kicked out?'' Flora said worriedly.

''Don't be such a worry wart!'' Aisha assured. ''It's only for a bit of fun!''

''Only if you say so'' Flora frowned.

''So are you in it?'' Bloom said, flashing me a cheeky grin.

All eyes turned to me.

This is insane! I do not mind the annoying other people part ...But dressing up as a smelly old lady?! Not offence Grandma Solaria but it'll ruin my style! Humiliating much! But still...I don't want to be a chicken!... I'd rather a stylish peacock!

''Fine! Once and never again!''

The Winx cheered and high-fived each other if they just won the lottery.

Great! Just great! I thought, feeling sorry for myself.

''Step one. Dress you up!'' Tecna announced.

''Lets raid your wardrobe!'' Decided Flora, flinging open my walk-in wardrobe doors.

''You really think I have _old Grandma clothes_!?'' I exclaimed, deeply insulted. ''Me?! Stella Solaria, queen of fashion?!''

Bloom winked. ''You never know what's in there!''

* * *

><p>''This is unbelievable!'' Tecna cried, throwing aside a pair of orange skinny jeans.<p>

I glanced around the hotel room...It was a half camouflaged with all my clothes _everywhere_!

The Winx and I had tried to find some granny dresses out of my closet, but found nothing!

''I told you so! No fashionista like me own those ew-ish clothes!'' I said triumphantly.

''But you have to have something old!'' Aisha insisted, chucking my singlets behind over her head, hitting Flora square in the face.

Bloom giggled.

Flora retrieved the singlet from her face and folded away neatly onto her sky-scraping tower of clothes. ''Aisha! It isn't helping when you're throwing clothes all over the room while I try to fold them away!'' She sighed.

''I don't think we'll ever something that is right'' Bloom exhaled. ''Not even when we clear out the whole wardrobe and flood this hotel with Stella's clothes!''

Kiko woke from his deep sleep and nodded with agreement.

''See! Approved by Mr Kiko Carrot Domino!''

''I think I have an idea!'' Exclaimed Musa, a dangerous glint shining in her beryl eyes. ''It's a bit risky but it's worth a try! Follow me!''

A few minutes later...

''What the heck!?'' Why are we at the hotel laundry?'' Aisha asked. ''Can we go to the gym instead?''

Bloom slapped her head. ''I get it now! You naughty _naughty_ child!''

Tecna frowned. ''I don't think it would be very logical.''

''Stealing clothes?'' Flora said barely above a whisper, turning chalk-white.

''Anything for our star!'' Aisha cried, beginning to open clothes dryer and rummaging through them.

''Stop! Aisha! Stealing is not right!'' Flora cried, causing an old man shoot us dirty looks.

Flora blushed and face-palmed, while Aisha shoved her handful of clothing behind her back.

''We're just_ borrowing_ them then!''

Tecna sighed and opened a dry cleaner's door. ''Let's just get this done and over with!''

''Wohoo!'' Aisha cheered.

''Look at this floral smocked dress!''

''This poo-colour cardigan is just your size!''

''Perfect! A knitted burgundy scarf!''

In no time, we had a basket-full of style-less clothes, and headed back to our room. A janitor threw us a suspicious look.

''We made it alive!''

''Now all we have to do is dress Stella up''

I gulped as the Winx backed me up into the wall, with ievl stares.

This is not going to be pretty.

* * *

><p>''You look so realistic!'' Bloom giggled, cautiously sketching ''wrinkles'' onto my beautiful face with my precious eye-liners.<p>

''You can borrow my reading classes for more effects!'' Offered Flora, wrapping my gorgeous blond mane into that hideous burgundy scarf.

''And look at this!'' Added Aisha, holding up a dodgy-looking walking stick.

I tugged the smocked dress angrily, I hate this! I trudged into the bathroom to check myself out.

Tears of anger sprang into my eyes! I look HORRIBLE, TERRIBLE, HIDEOUS, GROSS, DISGUSTING! I felt like I'm totally different person! How _can_ they do this to me?!

''Are you ready to go?'' Questioned Tecna, holding up a digital video recorder on her shoulder.

''Hmmm...'' I mumbled, wiping away my tears.

Aisha pushed me out the door.''Then let's get cracking!''

This isn't easy as it sounds! I thought to myself as I walk-limped down the corridor, the girls following closely behind my heel, well hidden.

First I rode the lift down to the lobby,I kept my eyes peeled for the first victim.

I spotted a pair of young girls lounging on the couch chatting away, one is short and cute, the other one is tall with a scarf.

''Listen to ''Why Try'' by Ariana Grande! It's sooo good!''

''Ok! Have you heard ''Burn'' by Ellie Goulding?''

''Yeah! It's always on the radio!''

I hid smile, they remind Bloom and I when we were back in primary school! They were the spitting image of us!

Not wanting to disturb their conversation, but I coughed loudly.

They jumped a mile up into the air.

''Excuse me young ladies, do you want to see something?'' I said in my best Grandma voice.

''Uhhh...Why?'' The shorter girl eyed me suspiciously.

The taller girl nudged her friend hard. ''Oh...Um...Sure!''

I rummaged around my pocket and took out a clean tissue and blew my nose as hard as I could into in, making a loud ear-splitting racket.

The two girls shared a secret glance.

I wiped my nose hard with a slurping noise and held out the tissue to the teens.

''Wanna see?'' I croaked.

''EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!'' The smaller girl couldn't help but scream.

The bigger girl quickly covered her mouth and mumbled: ''Um...Sorry Ms, but we're going to get some really yummy casseroles for our lunch now!''

And they scurried away swiftly, covering their mouth.

''I feel like I'm gonna barf!'' I heard one of them said. I grinned, mission complete!

I ran back to giggling girls hiding behind a leather couch. ''I did it! One point for me! Who's next?''

''Hold your horses princess!'' Musa grinned. ''I said annoy people, not person! You need to annoy more!''

''Oh...''. I sound like a deflating balloon.

''Off you fly now! We'll be right behind you!'' Tecna chuckled, prodding me gently.

I groaned loudly. I racked my mind, trying to think of something to do...

AHA!

I waddled into the lift, sandwiched between three pretty good-looking boys. (Not as smoking hot as Brandon though!)

''Excuse moh! Opps! Sorry!'' I grunted, butting my fake whopper bum (Stuffed with 2 packet of tissues) into their face.

I waited till the they pressed the level they wanted, then I reached out for the button for the highest level.

But instead of pressing it, I ''accidently'' slided my hand down the display of buttons, causing them all to light up.

''It's just like a Christmas tree!'' I blurted out like a 2 year-old, clapping my hand in glee.

The three fellows rolled their eyes to the ceiling.

After I let out an enormous fart, the trio scampered off like a dog with their tail in between their legs, holding their nose tightly.

I hummed ''Call Me Maybe'' By Carly Rae Jepsen softly as I hobbled over to the hotel's super posh restaurant. I realise what I was doing and quickly started singing, well, more like screeching ''YMCA'' By Village People loudly.

An old man stared at me and battered his eyelashes at me...Gross me out!

I entered the restaurant, cutting into a queue as long as a dragon. The people murmured indignantly.

Brandon's P.O.V

The Specialists and I are in an Italian restaurant for lunch, called the ''Sapore d'Italia''.

I have nada idea what that means, I mean, who pays attention to L.O.T.E? According to the languages-enriched Timmy, it means ''Taste of Italy'' in Italian.

I chuckled at my view:

Sky was playing paper football with all the sugar packets.

Riven was shooting spitballs at random people.

Timmy, as usual, was on his Ipad typing away.

Nabu was making walls with mini butter blocks and starting a fast and furious war.

I'm jolly surprise that aren't kicked out...Yet!

''Why isn't Tecna responding to my messaged?!" Complained Timmy, frustrated. ''She's ALWAYS on!''

We're waiting for our meal. I'm looking forward to my chicken parmigiana! My stomach is growling and grumbling like a hungry tiger.

I hope Timmy don't ordered that dragon fire soup like last time on that date with Tecna!

Speaking of Tecna, I really miss my sunshine! I wish she was here! But probably she's on one of her extreme 9 hour shopping spree! No very pleasant!

The whole restaurant turned their head towards the entrance as there was a loud commotion.

There was this old grandma with a scary-looking cane pushing and shoving through the line. Hmm...Why does she kinda remind me of someone?

Riven caught me staring at that lady and teased: ''Wait till Stella hears you dumped her for a ugly old woman 40 years older than her!''

I blushed. ''No way! She just kinda looks familiar...In a way!''

I watched her made her way to the front of the line. A well dressed waiter with a rather magnificent mustache strolled over to her, I was just close enough to eavesdrop.

''G'day madam! I'm Mason. Table for one?''

''Oh no! I got my old husband darling...Uh...Bob!''

''Sure! Follow me!''

She spread her fat smocked dress as she sat down on a nearby table.

''Is Mr Bob coming yet?''

The old grandma gasp in shock. ''You're hurting poor Bob's feeling, he's sitting right there!''. She pointed at the seat in-direct of her, which is empty.

''Um...Ok'' Mason frowned, putting down two menus.

''That woman is mad as a hatter!'' Sky whispered, making the cuckoo sign.

''I'll have a...Hm...Glass of water with 4 star-shaped ice-cubes in a wine-glass, not too cold, not too hot, with those cute little pink umbrella and a slice of lemon on the side. And of course, a stripy red straw.''

''Any else?'' The waiter asked, scribbling madly.

''Bob sweetheart, what do you fancy?'' Grandma asked, cupping her ears, ''he'll have a 3 strings of spaghetti''

''I'm sorry madam, we don't sell...Individual'' Mason replied, twitching his mustache.

''Oh my stars! What kind of restaurant is this?'' The lady huffed. ''A small serving of plain vegetable salad will have to do...We're all on strict diet!''

''Anything else?''

'' Do you think I'm made out of gold?'' She snapped.

''Of course not m'lady'' Said Mason, gathering menus and backing off quickly. ''You order will be here around 5 minutes''

''Make it snappy!Time is ticking! Old Bob is starving too!''

Oh my stars? Now that sounds SUPER familiar! Wait, can it be...Stella? I whacked my head hard, am I psycho too? Kill Stella she won't dress up like that!

''Another person gone loony tune!'' Chuckled Nabu, ''enjoying hitting yourself?''

Thankfully a waitress just arrived with all our food.

''Save by the food!'' I mumbled as I buried my face into my delicious chicken parmigiana.

Stella's P.O.V

The scarf is driving me crazy! My hair is so itchy! I'll need to wash it 10 times-No 20 times when I get back to my room!

I tapped my heels impatiently as I waited for my so call meal. Out of the corner of my eyes, I caught the specialists pigging out on their lunch.

Typical boys.

This is what you get when you didn't invite to lunch I thought cheekily as I move my seat closer to Brandon.

''Say Bob, you know that nasty wart, the one with the hair on it, on my leg? I just popped it this morning''

Nabu stopped eating.

''It was amazing! All these blue-ish green goo began to ooze out''

Helia covered his mouth.

''Then Miss Kitty came and licked it all up! Delicious! I wish I was the one to eat it though!''

Timmy turned green.

Riven angrily leaned over. ''Excuse me! We're trying to eat here!''

''So-rry!'' I puffed.

I snickered as Brandon whirled his fork around his salad, not hungry anymore... Maybe that was a bit too cruel!

Finally, my food arrived. ''Here's your glass of water with 4 star-shaped ice-cubes in a wine-glass, not too cold, not too hot, with a cute little pink umbrella and a slice of lemon on the side. Plus a stripy red straw!'' Steve blabbered.

''Also your fresh vegetable salad!'' He said, putting it down in-front of me.

I slurped my drink up with a disgusting noise, ignoring evil looks. And thought hard for another trick.

There were quite a large amount of annoying children in this restaurant, and I noticed one of those squishy, jelly frog toy lying miserably on the shiny floor.

I picked it up with disgust, as it was dustier than Mum's antiques.

When nobody's watching, I catapult it into ''Bob's'' salad...Bullseye!

''WAITER!'' I screeched. ''I NEED HELP NOW!''

A young waitress with a name-tag that reads: Taylor, hurried over. ''Yes ma'am?''

''There's a freakin' FROG in BOB'S SALAD!'' I shriek with my hand on my forehead.

The room fell silence and all eyes turned to me. I'm enjoying myself!

''Please!'' Taylor pleaded, ''not in front of the customers!''

I climbed onto the table, forgetting myself. ''BUT A FROG!? BOB COULD BE KILLED! THIS RESTAURANT SHOULD BE...CLOSED DOWN FOREVER!''

Everyone gasped.

Taylor stumbled to that bowl of salad and poked it gingerly, and screamed when she saw the frog resting on the lettuces.

Suddenly, a boy around 6 year old with chocolate brown hair leaped up. ''Luscious! There you are! You naughty naughty girl!''

He leaped out of his seat and gingerly lifted ''Luscious'' out of the salad, and kissed her. I smiled.

''Dylan Alexander Pattison!'' His mother hissed. ''Come back to your seat RIGHT NOW!''

A magnificent idea dashed into my mind. I grinned and yelled:

''FOOD FIGHT!''

I grabbed a plate of steaming hot spaghetti and aimed it at Brandon Shield.

* * *

><p>In the hotel room...<p>

You don't want to know what happened, but I got kicked out obviously!

On the way out, I snatched a handful of Mentos from the counter and passed my ABC gum (already been chewed) to a queasy waiter.

Am I brilliant or what?

''I regret truly nothing!'' I announced, stripping off my revolting costume.

''You were absolutely superb!'' Flora gushed, scrubbing my ''wrinkles'' off, ''I could never EVER start a food fight!''

''I have to say I'm very impressed'' Grinned Aisha. ''Not bad for a silly frilly city diva!''

For once I didn't argue.

''I've got it all captured on my super duper 5000 megapixel newly updated Canon digital camera recorder!''

''Ew! You've got a ton of ketchup in your hair!'' Musa laughed.

''Did you see Brandon's face when you started talking about your wart?'' Flora giggled.

''Peppermint Mentos anyone?'' I offered, handing them around.

It feels so wonderful to be myself again! I thought as I brushed my gorgeous blond mane.

''Now, who's taking back these clothes?'' Bloom asked, stuffing them into a laundry basket.

We groaned loudly.

''Do you _have_ to remind me?'' Musa cried.

Our conversation were cut off when the Specialist burst into the room, coated with food,huffing and puffing as if they've ran a marathon.

''You WOULD NOT believe what happened Bloom!'' Sky panted, a slice of strawberry shortcake sliding off his head.

''There was this potty old grandma at the Italian restaurant!''

''And she started a food fight!''

''The fake frog!''

''Don't forget the wart story!''

''Whoa! Stop!'' Helia instructed. ''Slowly!''

''By any chance did the old lady had a imaginary husband named Bob?'' I asked casually.

''How did you know!'' Cried Timmy incredulously.

''Hm, lucky guess'' I replied, batting my eyelashes innocently.

The Winx shared a secret glance and burst into laughter.

''Huh? What?'' Brandon puzzled.

We laughed even louder.

**That was the longest chapter I've ever written...So far! **

**Sorry it only has one dare, because Stella's dare was too long! **

**Down it the comment suggest a dare or two and I just might use it for the next chapter! **

**Don't let the door hit yer bum on the way out!**

**Flora **


	3. You Owe Me A Hot Chocolate!

**Chapter three is here!**

**Check it out! **

Tecna's P.O.V

Musa rubbed her stomach. ''I'm still so full from my lunch!''

''You nearly scared the poor waitress out out her life when you asked for your 5th serving of casserole!''

Musa grinned sheepishly.

I just want to say something. Why is ''sheepishly'' called ''sheepishly''? You don't act like a sheep bleat and wag your fluffy tail!

''So are we still continuing this game or nah?'' Stella asked, combing her perfect blond mane until it shines.

''By the time you've finished brushing all your hair will be lying on the floor in a heap!'' Bloom joked.

''Scientifically proven, it's impossible to relinquish your hair by combing it. But you can thin it though.'' I added.

''We're only joking around Miss Know-it-all!'' Sighed Musa, ''it's the holiday for goodness sake! No lessons needed here!''

''Chillax Musa!'' Flora laughed, ''it's just Tecna being Tecna!''

I shot Flora a grateful look. Count on Flora to be your heroine!

''Perhaps Musa should earn a new transformation power call ''ChillaX'' Kidded Aisha ''Get it?''

Bloom sighed. ''Speaking of powers, I wished Miss Faragonda didn't take away our magic!''

''Well'' Explained Flora, ''we can't risk being discovered!''

''It's so funny I forgot to laugh!'' Stella replied sarcastically.

''Such a drama queen! I almost feel sorry for you'' Aisha smirked.

''Poor little weeny baby, with no sense of style!'' Shot back Stella.

''What's that suppose to mean?'' Aisha narrowed her eyes.

''I'm sorry? What's that? I don't speak Stupid sorry!'' Stella purred, batting her eyelashes innocently.

''Whoa! Whoa!'' Jumped in Bloom, always the peacemaker. ''This is a hotel room, not a war zone!''

''Then tell Stella Snob-face to shut her face up!'' Aisha demanded.

''Stella, Aisha said to shut your...Uh...Mouth up'' Bloom reported.

''Bloom! Tell Aisha I don't shut up, I grow up, and when I look at her I throw up!'' Stella commanded, looking please with herself.

''Aisha, Stella said-'' Began Bloom, ''hold on a sec! I'm not a human ping pong ball! Go talk to her yourself!''

''Whatevs!'' Aisha spat, glaring at Stella. ''Let's continue to play before Miss Female Dog turns her nose up at something again!''

I quickly opened the ''Truth or Dare'' app and pressed the spin button, praying that it won't be me. Even though I don't believe in wishing.

''Let's let fate decide!'' Bloom cried, rubbing her hands together gleefully.

It's me! I mean, the arrow pointed on my name!

''Tecna darling, now for the question of your life!'' Gushed Stella. ''Truth or dare?''

''Dramatic much!'' I heard Aisha muttered under her breath.

''Tru-'' I said, but stopped myself. If I said truth, more chance their will be the Winx will ask me something about Timmy I don't want to reveal!

''Dare. But please no humiliating ones!'' I decided at last.

''Okey dokey lokey!'' leaped up Musa, ''let's get planning my girls!''

Flora blushed bright tomato red.

Uh oh! That's definitely not a good sign!

Aisha cleared her throat. ''Your dare is to...Kiss Timmy...French style!''

I could felt myself flushing hot. French kiss Timmy?

Did you know that French kissing involves all 34 muscles in the face? Interesting huh?

''T-timmy and I are only friends!'' I stammered.

Musa snorted. ''Yeah right! And Kiko's great grandma is Katy Perry!''

Kiko's ears pricked up at the mention of his name, and hopped over to Bloom to sit on her head.

''No privacy! It has to be in-front of all of us...And the rest of the Specialist!'' Giggled Flora.

''Great point Flo!''

Ok, I that that back! Don't count on Flora to be your heroine!

Stella took out her phone and punched Brandon's number, which she knows by heart.

''Heeey Brandon snookum! Come o-ver! NOW!''

* * *

><p>Aisha's P.O.V<p>

Stella Solaria=Putrid retarded stinky dorky old gym socks!

Anyway, back to story...

The Specialist arrive, all except Timmy, as if they were a pack of excited 3 year olds going to the fair!

''This holiday is getting better and better than I've expected!'' Cried Sky, clapping his hands.

''Not when I got attacked by a bowl of spaghetti!'' Brandon laughed.

''Tim Tam is at the library checking out some books! This is the perfect time to plan this mission!'' Nabu informed us.

''Tim Tam? Isn't that a kind of yummy biscuit from Australia?'' I asked, my stomach growling.

''Yuppo! We call Timmy that because...Timmy, Tim Tam, no much difference!''

Musa dragged Tecna out the door. ''I think we need so privacy here!''

After Tecna was was out earshot, we began to plan ''Mission Smooch'' as we call it. (Evil witch laugh)

''Where do you think the kiss should take place?'' I asked.

''Somewhere romantic!'' Flora suggested, taking out a floral pink notebook. ''I'll take down notes!''

''The library!'' Cried Bloom, raising some of her fairy-tale books.

''The mall!'' Stella argued, throwing up some clothes.

''The music store!'' Shouted Musa, shoving a handful of albums under poor Flora's nose.

''The gym!'' I recommended, grinning.

''The gym?!'' The Winx and the Specialist cried.

''He! He! Just kidding! But Tecna and Timmy is in a desperate need of some work outs after all those hours in-front of screens!''

Nabu nodded encouragingly.

''The gym! That's just plain stupid!'' Stella cried. I ignored her.

Flora quietly raised her hands up.

''You know this isn't school Flora!'' Helia laughed.

Flora blushed and stammered: ''W-what about the beach?''

''PERFECT!'' Bloom shouted, ''you're a genius Flo!''

Flora flushed with pleasure.

''There's just a small beach across the road!'' Helia said, ''and it's not very crowded, if we searched hard enough, we're bound to find a perfect spot!''

''So we've got the place sorted, but how are going to coax the two Ts to do it? They're as shy as Flora with Helia!'' Sky said thoughtfully.

''It seems like we need to set a trap!'' Musa and Riven exclaimed in unison.

''Jinx! You owe me a hot chocolate!'' Musa cried, licking her lips.

Nabu stroked his chin.''What about we tell them that we called the dare off, and we're going to the beach for a little play''

''And when they aren't looking, we'll run away!'' Stella chimed in excitedly, jogging on the spot.

''I'll compose some romantic music!'' Musa offered.

''I'll sprout some red roses so Timmy could pick a bunch for Tecna!'' Jumped in Flora, holding up potion bottles.

Stella clapped her hand happily. ''And I'll provide the glamorous outfits!''

''Us boys will take care of the cameras!'' Brandon said. ''So we can treasure this beautiful priceless moment forever!''

''You're cheesier than McDonald's triple cheese burger!'' Stella chuckled. ''I bet you got that from me!''

''Can I come in now?'' A muffled voice at the door asked.

''Come in Tecna!'' I said in a warm voice, ''we've decided!''

Tecna opened the door and peeked at us suspiciously.

''We've called the dare off! Stella assured in a sickly sweet voice. ''It's just too cruel for our BFF! Isn't it everyone?''

Everyone else nodded like bobbleheads.

''Yeah! Boy cooties!'' Flora pretended, scrunching up her nose.

''I don't mind any cooties!'' Musa laughed, running over to kiss Riven.

''We're going to the beach..Uh...For some fresh air!'' Brandon cried enthusiastically, ''nothing like fun in the sun!''

''Timmy can come too!'' Flora added.

Tecna looked half relief half doubtful. ''O-ok.''

Stella suddenly turned white an collapsed onto the floor, ''OH NOOOOOOOO!''

''My star! Are you alright?!'' Brandon screamed, kneeling onto the ground ''Call 000!''

Stella glanced weakly at her lover-boy. ''I just realize I didn't pack my bikini! What am I going to do?! I'm doomed for sure!''

''Oh Ste-lla!'' Everyone laughed. All except me. Drama overload.

Brandon placed his hand on his heart. ''You scared me half to death! I thought I lost you!''

* * *

><p>Tecna's P.O.V<p>

They really think I'm _that_ dumb?

I got a feeling that something is going on!.

The Winx and the Specialist headed down to the beach (after Stella spend a hour shopping for her bikini).

''You girls look so fab I'm so proud of you all!'' Stella gushed, eyeing us up and down. ''I told Flora and Tecna will look drop dead gorgeous in bikinis! Not those gross one-piece!''

I look down at my purple and green bikini and sighed. But smiled when I caught Helia staring at the unsuspected Flora.

''What a glorious day!'' Flora exclaimed, holding Helia's hand. ''The sun is shining! The birds are tweeting! The air is so fresh!''

''You sound like you're about to burst into song!'' Chuckled Bloom, ''like Disney princesses!''

''PIGGYBACK!'' Stella squealed as she leaped onto Brandon, nearly knocking him over.

''Stella! You could have killed your own boyfriend!'' Brandon grumbled, straining to hold Stella up, ''and my! You are HEAVY!''

Stella narrowed her eyes. ''Are you saying that I'm _fat_?''

''N-no! Of course not my sunshine!'' Brandon said.

Timmy and I trailed behind the laughing group, blushing.

He cleared his throat. ''Uh...Tecna?''

''Yes Timmy?'' I replied, sounding surprisingly calm, because my knuckles were white and sweaty from gripping tightly.

Is he going to pop the question?

''I was wondering...''

Aughhhhh! I knew it! He's going to do it! I thought, I have to think of a excuse!

''Actually Timmy, I think I...Need to visit the toilet'' I blabbered, my face tomato red.

''Sure thing chicken wing!'' Timmy said awkwardly. ''I'll just wait outside''

''No no! I'm fine, you just stay with the group and I'll be right back!''

''Oh alright'' Timmy retreated and I stumbled over the sand to the W.C quickly.

Bloom's P.O.V

Oh darn! Tecna is leaving and leaving Timmy _here_!

I swiftly signaled the rest of the gang.

''What are we going to do?'' Sky whispered to me anxiously. ''We are so not going to fail Mission Smooch!''

''I guess we'll just have to lure Timmy to wait for Tecna at the toilet!''

''In-front of the toilet isn't exactly the ideal place to have your first kiss!'' Riven butted in.

''Ri-ven!''

''But Riven is right, first kiss at the front step of a toilet is not pleasant!'' Helia commented, ''we'll need to think of something else!''

''Huh? What were you saying?'' Timmy asked, waking from his daydream.

''Oh...Yeah? Um...Nothing much, just going to ask you if you can guard our...Stuff!'' Aisha quickly said, dumping down bags of clothes and sport equipments. ''We're gonna go get some ice-creams!''

''All of you?!''

''Yep!'' Aisha assured, motioning us to follow her. ''We'll be right back! Byeeeee!''

We dashed away to the imaginary ice-cream stand, Aisha and Stella shoving each other, leaving Timmy scratching his head.

Musa and I popped into the public toilet before we leave. ''Tecna, are you in here?''

''Yes!'' a shaky voice at the last cubical replied.

''Oh! Right, go meet Timmy where next to the fish and chip shop where we were kay?''

''S-sure!''

''C'mon! Let's get stalking!'' Nabu urged as we stepped out of the toilet.

* * *

><p>Tecna's P.O.V<p>

Why all fairies in the magic dimension it has to be me? I thought to myself as I buried my head in my palm.

What am I going to say when he...ASK ME OUT?!

Think logically...Deep breath...

AUGHHHHH! I can't do it!

Tears of frustration trickled down my face.

I sighed and leaned back on the toilet. I guess I'll just have to sit here and wait.

''Tecna?'' A worried familiar voice echoed.

My ears perked up. Is that Timmy's voice I am hearing?

What in the name of technology is he doing in the _girls'_ toilet?

''Tecna? Are you in here? Are you alright? Is that you crying''

I lifted my feet up onto the seat quickly.

''Wait!'' I cried, getting up and unlocked the door.

Timmy stuck in his head from the doorway and gave me a lopsided smile, blushing furiously. ''I knew you were in here!''

I giggled. ''Why are you in the girls' toilet?''

''Seeing if you are ok of course'' He replied without stumbling once.

I gawped at him. ''I-I'm as right as rain...Where are the rest of the group?''

''They left me to guard their belonging while they go and purchase some ice-creams''

''You don't need 10 people just to get some ice-creams!''

Timmy grinned from ear to ear. ''That's exactly what I thought!''

We stared at each other for a moment.

''Timmy?''

''Yes Tecna?'' Timmy said dreamily.

''People is going to wonder why a boy is sticking his head inside a female toilet''.

Timmy reddened and opened the door for me. ''Let's go outside and wait for them''

Timmy and I strolled through the beach like a scene out of a romance movie. (The kind Flora makes goo-goo eyes over)

''Whoops!'' I screamed as I stumbled over a rock.

I fell into a pair of soft and snugly arm that smells like marshmallow.

''Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!'' I blurted out, unable to believe my bad luck.

A giggle came out of a rose bush behind me, I stared at it suspiciously.

Instead of being totally mortified, Timmy picked a rose and gave it to me.

''Ow!'' Timmy winced as the prickly thorns scratched his finger, making it bleed.

I took out my handkerchief and gingerly wrapped it around his wound.

''Thanks Tecna'' He blushed.

Seagulls cawed noisily, and the children shrieked with laughter. But no noise can break the enchant between him and I.

''Let's have a rest'' Timmy whispered, his voice like melody, as we came across a bench.

I shyly perched on the end of the seat.

The velvety breeze ruffled my magenta hair, Timmy brushed them aside and looked deeply into my eyes.

A pair of warm, soft, wet, gentle lips crashed onto mine. I was on fire, my heart raced faster than a greyhound.

My face heated up, my whole body trembled, like a firework igniting on the 4th of July.

His glasses gently nudged my forehead.

A familiar but romantic tune rang out of nowhere.

''Tecna'' Timmy asked, looking into my eyes. ''Would you be my girlfriend?''

''Yes Timmy'' I replied happily.

''YEEEEEEEESSSSSS!''

The Specialists and the Winx greeted us as we turned around.

''Our little baby Timmy has finally grown up into a big mature man like me!'' Riven chuckled, ruffling Timmy's hair.

Musa slapped Riven head and snorted: ''You? Mature? Fat chance!''

''So you guys were behind all this!'' I groaned. ''Let me guess, Flora did the rose bush and Musa is the music!''

''Yep!''

''We all got it filmed in this thanks to Timmy for lending us his camera recorder'' Brandon laughed.

''I should've known better and bot let you borrowed that!'' Timmy grumbled.

Flora squeezed my hand. ''You too are so cute together!''

I grinned at her.

* * *

><p>Stella's P.O.V<p>

''Look!'' Bloom exclaimed, sliding her hand into Sky's. ''It's so beautiful!''

''Let's go on the cliff over there to take a closer look!''

''If it's okay with that brat over there'' Aisha sneered, ''it might ruin her _heels_!''

What did I ever did to that little pig?

Brandon nudged me and gave me a questioning eye.

I just shrugged and sighed.

A horrendous spider landed on my arm, causing me to scream.

''GET IT OFF! GET IT OFFFF!'' I shrieked.

''WHERE?!'' Brandon yelped, running around in circles ''I WANT MY MUMMY!''

''Chill!'' Sky laughed, flicking the spider off. ''It's a plastic one! I wonder who put it there?''

Riven collapse onto the ground howling with laughter. ''Did you hear that?''

''I WANT MY MUMMY!'' Nabu mimicked in a high pitched voice.

''HA! HA! HA!'' The Winx cracked up, doubling over. Even Flora who is usually just smile.

''I-I said mummy as in the ancient Egypt mummy!'' Brandon stuttered, blushing.

''Hey! Leave my Brandy Wandy alone bullies!'' I defended, glaring at Aisha who is grinning ear to ear.

We stumbled to the top of the cliff. I hate to say this but my rare sapphire heels were killing me.

But I just gritted my teeth and continued, not wanting to give up.

An orange haze casted over the moving sea, reflecting off every wave.

Half of a glowing, radiant light loomed on the water's horizon.

A warm sensation was splashed onto my face from the beaming rays of the sun.

The calmness of the wind flew by, making me forgetting about the row with Aisha. Even the fidgety Riven fell under the charm.

You could hear the grasses rustling behind me as if they were whispering one another to hush.

Dolphins leaped and sang at the golden sunlight before them.

The birds huddled with their loved ones knowing of the day's end as Brandon held me close.

The Specialist and the Winx huddled together silently, taking in the amazing scene.

Helia swiped out a dog-eared notebook and started scribbling madly, studying Flora closely:

Your love is like a sunset,  
>wild, bright and true.<br>The colours blend together,  
>forming a magical hue.<br>The day's warm caress  
>is slipping through the air,<br>just as though your fingers  
>would be slipping through my hair.<p>

I sit and watch the sunset,  
>knowing it soon will end,<br>thinking of you and  
>waiting 'til we will be together again.<br>Slowly now it's going,  
>coming to a end.<br>Darkness may be closing in,  
>but the fun has just begun.<p>

''Bravo!'' Nabu cried, breaking the silence. ''Now that's what I call a poem!''

Flora fearlessly leaned over and plant a kiss on Helia's lip, making to blush the shade of the sunset.

''I love ya Snookum'' I whispered, snuggling into Brandon's soft but muscular chest.

Suddenly, something sparkled just beneath the cliff.

I leaned closer, it was a stunning fuchsia shell! It was the most beautiful shell I've ever seen yet!

I just _have_ to have it! I already have a new fashion design inspired by that! I thought.

When Brandon turned around, I couldn't resist it anymore more!

I quietly slipped of my heels and placed it next to the shrubs where it's safe.

Swiftly, I scooted down the cliff. I grabbed onto the rocks, my feet scrabbling on the stones to help steady myself.

This is easier than I thought!

I was only an inch away from the shell. Nearly there! I reached out for it excitedly.

* * *

><p>Aisha's P.O.V<p>

I was engrossed in a conversation about the YMCA with Nabu when a piercing scream rang out beneath the cliff.

''What the f***?'' Riven turned around.

''STELLA!'' Flora screamed.

We rushed to the edge and there she was, her petite body dangling in the air and holding onto the ledge.

''Call the police!'' Helia directed.

''There's no time for that!'' I screeched, forgetting about everything.

The memories of Stella and I flashed into my mind:

Me squirming while she tries to put makeup on me for Bloom's birthday party.

The time I nearly killed her with my hat when she shouted Nabu's name out loud in the play-ground (I had a crush on him in primary school).

That moment when I used the mattress on her for the pillow fight.

Don't forget the secret spy hand message we made up.

I kicked off my thongs and leaped down onto the dangerous ledges.

''AISHA HELP!'' Stella yelled, ''I CAN'T HOLD ON ANYMORE!''

''DON'T LET GO!'' I shouted, reaching out my hand. ''HOLD ON!''

''AT MY FUNERAL DRESS ME IN MY FAVORITE DRESS! AND TELL BRANDON I LOVE HIM!''

And that, she let go.

Without thinking, I dove into the deep navy ocean after my best friend.

Stella's P.O.V

A huge wave crashed over me. I started thrashing, not knowing which way was up. The current kept flipping and turning me.

My lungs were squeezed smaller by the pressure, I choked and gagged on nothing.

My throat burned with trapped air and my ears were pounding. My heart was beating against her chest as fast as a mouse and all I heard was the rumble of the clear liquid that had surrounded her.

I could take no more. As I opened her mouth to scream all that came out was a queue of bubbles and she realized she had little time left.

My life flashed before my eyes.

Goodbye cruel world I thought as I closed my eyes.

Suddenly a strong hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up to the surface.

I gulp in the best breath of my life and sighed. You have no idea how relief I was!

Next to me was Aisha, gasping for breath.

''My heroine!'' I squealed, hugging her. ''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm SO sorry!''

I was answered with silence. Her eyes was glassy and dull.

Something was not right.

* * *

><p>Aisha's P.O.V<p>

''WAKE UP! AISHA! PLEEEAAASE! ARE YOU THERE?!''

''Nabu! CPR!''

''WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!''

I slowly opened my eyes, and staring down at me was the Winx and the Specialist me with worried tears in their eyes.

''AISHA IS AWAKE!'' Bloom cheered.

''Calm down Bloom! I'm okay!'' I mumbled, sitting up.

Stella leaped onto me and peppered my face with kisses. ''DARLING! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM NOW!''

I smiled, wrapping my towel around me. ''Me too Stella''

''You saved my sunshine's life!'' Brandon cheered. ''Three cheers for Aisha!''

''Hip Hip!''

''HOORAY!''

''Hip Hip!''

''HOORAY!''

A cool drop of rain landed on my head.

''It seems like it's going to be a downpour!'' Tecna commented, studying the sky.

''What about we head over Caramel's Cafe over there, to warm Aisha up?'' Musa suggested, ''you owe me a hot chocolate too Riven! Remember?''

Riven groaned. ''Oh not that!''

''Oh yes that!'' Musa cried, ''and you are paying for everyone!''

''WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!'' Riven gawped.

''What did you just say?'' Musa demanded, holding a sand shovel over Riven's big head.

''N-nothing!''

''Last one there's a rotten egg!'' Brandon announced, sprinting off into the distance.

''Hey no fair!'' Helia protested, jogging after him.

The Winx and the Specialist rushed to the cafe, not wanting to be a ''rotten egg''.

All except Stella and me.

Stella's P.O.V

''Why aren't you running Aisha?'' I asked quietly, ''you are usually the first!''

''Nah, don't feel like it today''.

An awkward silence filled the air as we trudged solemnly to the cafe.

''Thanks for rescuing me...'' I suddenly said. ''I'm sorry, for being so stupid and selfish''

Aisha's long face immediately turned into a smile. ''It was all my fault really! I don't know what has gotten into me!''

''Friends?''

''BEST FRIENDS!''

We hugged blissfully, my heart singing with joy.

She reached for my hand and gently placed something in it.

I opened my palm, and inside it was the perfect shimmering fuchsia shell.

**Hope you enjoyed that! **

**Thank you for voting in my poll! It really helped! **

**Sorry it took F-O-R-E-V-E-R! I just get so distracted by the internet so much when I'm typing! **

**Once again, review what some good dares and truths please! **

**Hugs! **


End file.
